Sterek Christmas Soundtrack 18 : You're All I Want (For Christmas)
by MissYuki1990
Summary: "Why can't you see it, Stiles?" he spoke loud enough for Stiles to hear. "Why can't you see how much I want you? Why can't you see how much I need you? Why can't you see how much I…"


**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'You're all I want for Christmas' sung by Brook Benton, written by Bennie Benjamin and Sol Marcus, published by © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., Universal Music Publishing group. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They are owned by Jeff Davis.**

**cut**

**WARNING!**

**THIS STORY FEATURES CONTENT NOT FIT FOR UNDERAGE PEOPLE. IF YOU ARE IN ANY WAY BOTHERED BY SLASH AND EXPLICIT CONTENT, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**cut**

"Stiles, watch it!"

"FUCK!" A mass of black and bright red fell down a hill-side in a mass of tangled limbs and pained grunts. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live." Slightly disoriented amber orbs met worried green ones, and pale, full lips stretched into a weak smile. "I'm sorry for using you like a mattress, Derek."

Said Werewolf snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm getting used to it," he grunted before he thought things through, and within seconds he had an armful of a blushing 19 year old.

Stiles was stuttering for an answer, looking anywhere but at Derek, and he all but jumped off of him when the former Alpha cleared his throat.

"S-sorry," the teen murmured as he wiped the snow off of himself. Derek sighed as he stood up and looked around.

"Well, at least we didn't roll too far down," he murmured and brushed the snow off of his leather jacket. "Are you alright?" He looked at Stiles, and suppressed the whine that wanted to break out when the younger man looked at him with a slightly forced grin.

"Just a few bumps and bruises; nothing I'm not used to already."

Derek frowned while Stiles started to look around, trying to find a way up.

It's been a year.

It's been a year since he and Cora came back from their sabbatical; a year since they came back to Beacon Hills and found chaos. Scott, Stiles and Allison were reaching breaking point because of the Sacrifice they committed. They were barely holding on to sanity.

Derek couldn't believe how far they've fallen in 6 months he and Cora were gone. Allison was in the best condition. Isaac helped her hold on to sanity as much as he could, but since Scott, Stiles and Allison were the ones who committed the Sacrifice, they were connected, and for as long as Scott and Stiles were falling deeper into the darkness, Allison wouldn't be far behind.

Derek and Cora were surprised when Scott offered them a place in his Pack. The two were more than happy to accept it, although (of course) they didn't exactly show it (they _were_ Hales, after all, and there are _some _things they just _don't_ do).

The whole Pack was practically falling apart. They were more focused on finding a way to save the three than on becoming a real Pack. Lydia and Danny were researching non-stop, Aiden, Ethan, Scott and Isaac were constantly dealing with hostile Packs, Omegas and Hunters, and Allison and Stiles?

Well, they were doing their best not to succumb to the darkness around their hearts, just like Scott. The young Alpha at least had the connections with his Betas to keep his head above water, and Allison _did_ have her growing brother/sister connection to Isaac, but it wasn't enough. They connected over pain and suffering, and they were holding each other up, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

Derek and Cora did their best to help. They worked with Danny and Lydia to the best of their abilities, but never the less it took almost losing Stiles to figure out what was going on. The Nemeton was feeding off of them. It was feeding off of their life; everything they were.

And who was the one standing behind it?

Why, none other than dear, old Uncle Peter. By killing the Darach, Peter established a connection with the Nemeton, and thus, while Stiles, Scott and Allison fell deeper and deeper into the darkness, Peter was growing stronger and stronger with each passing day.

But, surprisingly, they handled that problem quickly and efficiently. Sure, it wasn't easy. Peter managed to seclude Scott. Thankfully the Alpha remembered his cell-phone and they managed to find him with Danny's help. They dealt with Peter while Stiles and Lydia burned the Nemeton until nothing but ashes was left; ashes that were scattered into the wind. Peter was killed and his body was also burned; they didn't want him to come back again.

At that point, Stiles, Allison and Scott felt a little better. But it didn't last for long. The others were starting to lack ideas how to help them, until Isaac got an idea. It was already mentioned that he and Allison formed a sort of a familial bond. They talked about a lot of things, and Isaac firmly decided that if he couldn't help her with the darkness around her heart, he would at least make sure she had at least _something_.

It didn't help that he and Cora were starting to hang out a lot more. Two mischievous wanna-be-matchmakers?

That spelled Trouble; and yes, that was a capital 't'.

Alright, maybe locking Scott and Allison together in one of the vaults at the old bank with weekly food supplies and a single mattress wasn't the brightest idea, but it did the trick. Allison and Scott were together again, and it obviously helped.

To a level, it helped Stiles as well, but not much. The Pack was always there for him. Despite John's and Mellissa's mumbling and grumbling the Pack rebuilt the old Hale house and now they all lived there together.

There were many reasons behind that decision.

The Pack felt safer when they were all together, but the _main_ reason behind it was Stiles.

Stiles had awful nightmares.

He was jittery and nervous to the point that his ADHD was a fond memory both to him and his friends. Before they moved in together he could hardly make himself eat, let alone sleep.

Before they all moved in together, the Werewolves often passed beside his house during their nightly rounds. It was on one such occasion, after Isaac was doing the rounds that he heard Stiles scream in his sleep and climbed into his room through the window. After he managed to wake him up, he decided to spend the night.

They realized that having someone with him helped with the nightmares. Before they moved in together, every night there was someone else with Stiles. The nightmares didn't stop, but at least they were easier to bear. He at least started to sleep regularly, and he managed to hold some light food down.

It was on one such night, when Derek was the one doing rounds, that he climbed into Stiles room and found the younger man trashing and turning in the throes of a nightmare. Usually it was Scott, Allison, Lydia or Isaac that would spend the night with him while the others kept watch over Beacon Hills. He knew them best so they were the most logical choice.

Sadly, on that night Allison and Scott were having dinner with Chris, Lydia had to stay home because of her parents, and Isaac was called to the Animal Clinic. So who did they call? They called Derek.

Now, don't think that Derek complained.

Oh, no; he didn't complain at all.

Now, you must be wondering why it was so.

See, Derek had feelings for Stiles; feelings that appeared out of nowhere and grew with each passing day.

Derek didn't know _exactly_ _when_ he stopped seeing Stiles as Scott's annoying, too-curious-for-his-own-good, sarcastic, snarky, and cynical, hyperactive best friend. He didn't remember when he started seeing him as the intelligent, kind, self-sacrificing, tormented, loving, caring man that he was. He didn't remember when he started trusting him and relying on him to always be there. The fact was that he _did_, and while he didn't exactly know when it all happened, he didn't really care.

Now, while Derek's feelings for Stiles were quite clear to him and everyone perceptive enough to see it (mainly and painfully obviously everyone but _Stiles_), the Human was either oblivious or handicapped when it came to seeing his own worth. The Sacrifice and everything that followed after that did quite a number on the teen, and while he was still hyperactive, he seemed to have pulled in on himself.

He talked less, went out only when needed, and practically devoted his life to nothing but research. He was determined to learn everything about everything just to make sure they couldn't be taken by surprise by anything that would stumble upon them. While that _was_ good in a way, it also meant that Stiles had eyes for nothing else.

And the Pack decided to act on it for both Stiles' and Derek's sake. While the former Alpha tried (he honestly did try) to dissuade them from trying to play matchmaker, he was aware that if they didn't shake Stiles out of it, they might lose him.

And they couldn't take that risk.

It started small. Stiles would mention he was going to the library and Scott would ask him to take Derek along so that Stiles wasn't alone. Surprisingly the younger man didn't fight. Derek almost grinned (_almost_, mind you) when Stiles admitted to him on the way to the library that he felt safer when someone was around. Derek wasn't sure Stiles meant exactly _him_, but no one said that it was forbidden to hope. Whether it was the library, the mall, or simple grocery-shopping, where Stiles went Derek followed.

And that's how they ended up here.

It was several days before Christmas and a thick coat of snow dressed Beacon Hills in white. They hadn't had an encounter with hostiles in quite some time, but just that morning, Stiles expressed his wish to check up on the wards he and Lydia placed around their territory several days before they moved in together. Lydia agreed with him and right after breakfast she and Aiden went one way while Stiles and Derek went in the other direction to check the wards.

It's been a few hours since then, and Derek could see that Stiles was both cold and tired, but the younger man was determined to finish it all before nightfall.

Derek had nothing against spending as much time with the oblivious young man as possible, but he _did_ worry about him. He didn't feel the cold and he couldn't get sick, but Stiles was Human, and the same rules didn't apply to him.

"Maybe we should return home and continue tomorrow," Derek spoke up and Stiles looked at him with a confused expression. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and his beautiful amber eyes were glowing brightly, and the Wolf in Derek's head was howling and begging him to just claim the younger man for himself.

"There's not much more ground to cover, and we still have some time before night falls," Stiles countered and Derek frowned a little. "But if you think we should make our way back, then that's okay too!" the teen blurted out and Derek's frown deepened.

That was another thing.

Derek could clearly remember the fire in Stiles' eyes when he would defy him. He clearly remembered the strength and anger that glowed in Stiles' eyes that night when the Alpha Pack trapped them in the Hospital. That fire wasn't gone. It was still there. But it seemed Stiles was suppressing it.

It seemed as though Stiles completely pulled in on himself. He avoided conflict if he could, and started picking his words. Derek couldn't even imagine how hard it had to be for Stiles to go against his nature.

He could see it in Stiles' body language. He knew every single tick and move he made during meetings before someone would ask his opinion. Derek could read him like an open book. He could see that Stiles was swallowing words.

He could see him pushing back annoyance and anger and displeasure. He saw him biting into his bottom lip every time Scott would lay out a plan to handle something to stop himself from butting in. He saw him wringing his hands together in his lap every time they were doing something around the house as he wanted to help, but obviously thought himself either too clumsy or a nuisance. He saw him shifting his weight from one foot to another as they made a schedule for rounds each week knowing Stiles wanted to participate, but fearing his presence would only mean trouble.

And Derek could see him staring at Scott every time he thought no one was watching as though he wanted to ask for something, but the shadows in his eyes were stopping him from speaking.

Derek saw it all.

The only thing he _couldn't_ see, the only thing he failed to confirm was if Stiles had feelings for him or not. There was a time before the Sacrifice when Derek remembered seeing _something_ in Stiles' eyes when they'd look at one another.

He remembered the casual yet comforting touches which started after Boyd's death, and the unspoken 'be careful' communicated through nothing but eye-contact.

At that time he didn't give it all any attention, but now those simple yet so important things were what gave Derek hope that Stiles _did_ in fact have some feelings for him.

All that had to be done was bring them forth.

And that proved to be difficult.

"Stiles, it's cold and we've been at it for hours. I just don't want you to catch a cold." Derek saw it the moment Stiles buried his clenched fists deep into the pockets of his jacket and sighed. "Say it," he spoke tiredly and Stiles looked at him with a confused frown.

"Say what?"

"I just _know_ you had a smart-ass remark on the tip of your tongue," Derek drawled, but instead of saying what Derek knew Stiles wanted to say, the younger man bit into his lip and looked away from Derek.

"Let's go home. We can continue tomorrow."

"Stiles…"

"Derek!" the teen interrupted him and looked at him over his shoulder. Derek frowned when he saw shadows that he couldn't name glowing in Stiles' eyes. "You're right. Let's go home."

Derek's frown deepened when Stiles turned his back on him and started to climb the hill they rolled down from.

Deciding not to say anything, Derek followed after him keeping a close eye on the younger man, ready to jump if Stiles tripped again.

He looked up at the sky and frowned. He could sense the shift in the air. Dark clouds were gathering above Beacon Hills, and Derek knew it would start snowing soon.

"We should hurry up," he said once they reached the top, and Stiles looked up at the sky.

"Damn it," he murmured and took his phone to call Lydia. Derek looked around while Stiles informed her and Aiden that they were on their way back and that they should do so as well.

Derek was worried though. He could feel wind picking up speed, and it was growing colder by the second.

"Derek?" The Werewolf looked at Stiles and raised an eyebrow when the Human offered him his phone. "Lydia wants to talk to you."

Derek took the phone and Stiles took a few steps back with his head tilted back and eyes focused on the darkening sky. "What is it?"

_"Derek, you've walked too far away. It's already snowing and blowing up a storm at the house. You two need to find a shelter before it hits."_ Derek sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Lydia, if this is just-…"

_"Just because we tried to hook you and Stiles up on several occasions using less than fair means, doesn't mean I'm lying to you now. You can smell it in the air. A blizzard is coming, and while I know you can make it to the house, Stiles can't."_

"There's nowhere we can hide from the blizzard." Stiles' head snapped towards him and Derek felt something in him shift when he saw his wide eyes and pale cheeks. "Our best bet is to try and make it to the house." Derek heard shifting on the other side, and a second later Aiden spoke up.

_"You won't make it to the house, Derek. I just talked with Scott and the blizzard is already strong. Lydia and I found a small cave a few miles back, so we're running away from the storm; we'll take shelter there. You and Stiles should do the same."_

Derek sighed and looked at Stiles who was hopping in his place. "Alright; be safe."

_"You as well."_

Derek ended the call and Stiles frowned at him.

"What is it?" he asked and Derek sighed as he looked around. It already started to snow lightly, and the wind was picking up speed.

"We need to find shelter. The blizzard already hit the town and it's moving in our direction. Lydia and Aiden already found a safe place to hide in during the storm. We won't make it to the house before the storm hits, so we need to do the same."

Stiles' eyes widened and his cheeks paled as he frantically looked around. "But we're in the middle of the forest! There's nowhere to hide here!"

The Werewolf took a deep breath and took a look around. "There is," he murmured and rushed over to Stiles' side. He ignored the skip of Stiles' heart when he took the smaller man's hand in his and pulled him along. "Come; I know where we can hide."

"Derek?"

"I used to play with Laura and Cora in this part of the forest. Our favorite game was Hide and Seek. There is a small cave right around here. Cora found it. We looked for her for hours because the cave was well hidden."

"Can you find it in this snow?" the teen's voice was breaking and wavering, and Derek could feel how cold his hand was.

"I could find it with a blindfold over my eyes," he murmured and moved faster. He knew Stiles was having difficulties with following him, but the snow was starting to fall harder and the wind was picking up speed. They needed a shelter right now.

"There!"

"Derek!" The Werewolf was quick to react and he pulled Stiles up when the teen tripped on a protruding root, hidden by the high snow. It was getting darker and darker by the minute, and the falling snow made it that much harder to see far.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, practically carrying him, and they skidded down a small hill before Derek directed Stiles to the side.

"We're here." He pulled Stiles down a bit and they entered a small cave. It wasn't more than some 8 meters deep and 3 meters wide, and the roof of the cave was so low they had to crouch as not to hit their heads. "We'll be safe here," Derek murmured.

"It's dark," Stiles whispered and Derek shivered when the smaller man moved closer to him.

"There's a big branch in the back. It seems it's dry. I think we can get a fire going."

"Derek!" The Werewolf halted mid-step when Stiles grabbed his arm after he let go of the teen. He could see worry and fear in Stiles' eyes even in the dark. He crouched right in front of Stiles who was kneeling on the leaf-covered ground, and took the younger man's hands in his giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm right here, alright? Once I start the fire, you'll be able to see and it'll warm you up, okay?" Stiles nodded at Derek and the Werewolf smiled a little even though he doubted Stiles could see him. His eyesight was good enough though to notice that Stiles was shivering. He took off his jacket and threw it over Stiles' shoulders, and a small chuckle escaped his lips when Stiles' eyes widened in shock. "I'll be quick," Derek murmured and all but crawled into the back of the cave.

He did quick work with the big, thick branch, and let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding when he found that it was indeed dry enough for him to burn it. There were enough roots and leafs around them to last the night, and Derek thanked the gods they needed the lighter for the wards. It meant they'd start the fire sooner.

"I still have some mountain ash with me. It could help with the fire," Stiles spoke up with chattering teeth and Derek moved over to him. He frowned when his fingers brushed against Stiles' as he took the small pouch of mountain ash from his hand and felt how cold Stiles' fingers were.

Within minutes he had the fire going, and Stiles crawled over to it. Derek could hear the quick beating of his heart, and his short, fast intakes of breath.

"God, this feels good," Stiles mumbled and Derek's frown deepened when his saw his blue lips and rosy cheeks. Without a thought he crawled over to Stiles, took back his jacket and put it on before he moved in behind the teen and pulled him into his arms. With one leg on each side of Stiles, he pulled the teen close to his chest, grateful that his jacket was big enough to give Stiles additional warmth as Derek wrapped his arms around the teen.

"Derek, what are you…"

"Hush; I need to get you warm and this is the fastest way," he murmured against Stiles' ear.

That was _not_ an excuse for him to nuzzle his nose behind Stiles' ear, though. It wasn't; honestly!

"Oh!" the teen breathed out and Derek huffed with a small smile tugging on his lips.

He felt Stiles lean back closer to him, and Derek choked up a bit. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut when the Wolf in the back of his head howled in joy.

Derek has been suppressing the Wolf for months now. Ever since the first time he shared a bed with Stiles to help the teen with his nightmares, the Wolf has been pining for the one he chose to Mate with.

It was getting increasingly harder to be alone with Stiles, especially since Derek wanted him just as much as the Wolf. But unlike the Wolf, he cared too much, and he knew that before he could even _hope_ for Stiles to be with him like that, he needed to make the teen see just how much he cared about him.

_This is your chance!_ The Wolf screamed at him. _This is the perfect chance!_

"Derek?" the Werewolf let go of a breath of relief when Stiles broke the silence. "I'm really sorry about this."

The teen's words brought a frown on Derek's face. "About what?" he asked and Stiles let go of a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry for dragging you with me today; about dragging you with me _everywhere_." Stiles snorted sarcastically. "I've been nothing but a burden to everyone. I'm surprised you guys still want me in this Pack."

"What are you talking about? You're an important member of this Pack. You're Scott's second! We depend on your opinion for everything," Derek felt Stiles' muscles twitching and he knew that if he wasn't holding the teen close like he was, Stiles would have pulled in on himself.

He didn't need to see Stiles' face to know that he was abusing his bottom lip again. He didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that Stiles was holding words back again; he knew the teen was trying to keep something back, but what he didn't know was what.

"Stiles, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me? What aren't you telling_us_?" the teen slid lower within Derek's arms and bowed his head.

"It's nothing," de muttered and Derek sighed.

"Stiles, don't lie to me; you know you could never lie to me."

Stiles chuckled and shook his head to the best of his abilities. "For more than one reason."

Derek was grateful he was a Werewolf, because if he wasn't he wouldn't have heard those whispered words. "How do you mean that?" he asked and Stiles tensed up. "Stiles-..." he stopped and took a deep breath, "We can all see it." Stiles went almost rigid in his arms. "We can see the way you do your best to keep quiet. We see the way you pull into yourself. I can see you biting your lip during meetings and wringing your hands. I can see you shifting your weight and looking at everyone as though you're afraid they'd disappear."

"Derek…" the teen interrupted him, but Derek would not be deterred. He wasn't much for talking; that was Stiles' area of expertise. But Stiles needed to hear what Derek has been thinking ever since they finally managed to save Stiles, Scott and Allison.

"Stiles, I know you're in pain. Even though you don't show it, I know that the only reason we haven't lost you yet is because of the connection between you, Scott and Allison. They are each other's anchor and they are anchoring you as well, but how long do you think it will work? How long do you think-…"

"Don't you think I know that?" Derek frowned when Stiles muttered lowly. "Like I said; I'm just a burden to everyone."

"Stiles, you're not a burden." Derek heard Stiles' breath hitch in his throat, and he heard the teen's heart skip in his chest. "You're not a burden to the Pack. You're not a burden to me. We just worry about you. We – I just want you to be alright again."

Stiles was shivering again, but this time it wasn't because he was cold. His eyes were tightly shut and his lips were pulled into a thin line, and Derek could feel his muscles twitch as though he was getting ready to run away.

"Stiles-…"

"Please, don't?" the teen whimpered and Derek frowned. "Please, stop saying those things."

"Stiles…"

The teen breathed out harshly as though someone punched him in the stomach, and Derek's nose was filled with the scent of tears.

"I know what everyone's thinking! I know they've given up on helping me! The only thing I don't know is why you're still trying? I – I know Scott asked you to watch over me. I – He's already given up on finding a way to help me. _Everyone_ gave up. So why are you still trying? I can't figure it out! I know I saved your life _once_, but you – you saved mine as well, so you're not supposed to feel obliged to help me-…"

"Stiles…" Derek tried to cut in, but the teen wouldn't, or _couldn't_ stop talking.

"Everyone's given up. I've been dragging you around all over town even though I _know_ you have better things to do, and I…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Stiles, but you wouldn't be able to drag me anywhere if I didn't want you to."

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and he froze up again.

_This is your chance, Derek. Don't blow it._ "Yes, Scott _did_ ask me to go with you to the library that day, but ever since then I've been going with you because - and _only_ because - I want to. I know I haven't given you that impression before the affair with the Nemeton, but I _do_ want you around."

_That's not the whole truth, Hale. You can do better than that._ The Wolf was growling at him, and Derek took a deep breath.

"I know I've been more of a bastard than anything else in the past but – but I changed. Everything changed. I don't know _when_, but – but I really _do_ want you around, Stiles. _Everyone_ does. They haven't given up on you. No one gave up on you."

"But why is everyone avoiding me then? Why are they keeping their distance?" Stiles spoke weakly, and Derek's heart clenched painfully.

_Come on, Hale. You know what to say. Just say it already!_ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Because they're trying to give me a chance to finally say what I've been _trying_ to say to you ever since we saved the three of you."

Stiles choked up, and the only thing that stopped him from turning his head to the side to look at Derek was the Werewolf burying his face in Stiles' neck. His nose was nuzzled just under his ear, and Stiles' unique scent was washing over him in waves. "Derek?" the teen's voice broke on his name, and warmth pooled in Derek's stomach, reminding him of the want and need he's been suppressing for months.

"Why can't you see it, Stiles?" he spoke loud enough for Stiles to hear. "Why can't you see how much I want you? Why can't you see how much I need you? Why can't you see how much I…?"

"Derek…"

"Why can't you see how much I love you?"

Heavy silence settled over them as Stiles went completely rigid. He was hardly breathing and Derek scented a spike in Stiles' scent.

"What?" he whispered brokenly and Derek tightened his hold on him.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Derek murmured. Stiles swallowed difficulty and Derek nuzzled into his shoulder. His old insecurities came back with a vengeance, and he found himself waiting for the words of rejection. He found himself waiting for Stiles to tell him to get out; to run and never look back. He was waiting for the teen to laugh at him or something. What he didn't expect was to hear a small choked up sob, and for Stiles' body to be wrecked with shivers. A wave of coldness passed down Derek's back, and dread gripped his heart. "Stiles?"

"I'm sorry," the teen choked out.

"No!" Derek quickly let go of the teen and rounded him so that he was kneeling in front of him. "No, no, no, no, no; you have _nothing_ to feel sorry about," he blurted out as he cupped Stiles' face in his warm hands and wiped away the few tears that escaped those amazing eyes that shone like liquid gold in the light of the fire. "Stiles, you have _nothing_ to feel sorry about."

"But I-…"

"Hush," Derek stopped him, and Stiles' eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat when Derek smiled a small smile. "It's alright. Everything's alright," he murmured as he caressed Stiles' blushing cheeks with his thumbs. "I've been keeping quiet as well, you see? It's alright. I just – I just didn't know how to tell you. Everyone backed away because they were trying to give me the chance to tell you how I felt. They've been giving me – _us_ space." He chuckled and Stiles' eyes widened even more if possible.

Stiles looked amazing. His hair was still damp from their roll in the snow, and it defied gravity sticking out in every-which direction. His cheeks were rosy, and his full, cupid-bow, inviting lips were slightly open. Derek swallowed difficultly as Stiles' tongue peaked out to wet his lips, and that warmth that was gathering in Derek's stomach tripled.

"They – they were?" Stiles voice skipped an octave or so and Derek laughed lightly as he nodded.

"We – I was trying to find a way to talk to you. Lydia, Allison, Cora and Isaac threatened to lock us into a metal closet if I didn't _man up_ soon." That startled a chuckle out of Stiles, and Derek smiled at him lovingly. "I just didn't know if you felt the same about me. I didn't know how to talk to you and – and all I could see was you fighting to keep quiet. I could see you pulling further and further into yourself with each passing day, and I didn't know how to help you."

While Derek's hold on his head wasn't rough or forceful, it still stopped Stiles frown bowing his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away from Derek's mesmerizing eyes.

"And here you go again," Derek murmured when Stiles bit into his bottom lip. The teen let go of a shivering breath when Derek traced his bottom lip with his right thumb and Derek's eyes flicked from Stiles' eyes to his lips and back again. "There you go swallowing words again."

Stiles choked up. His lips turned downwards as his eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip jutted out slightly. His eyebrows turned upwards and his eyes spoke volumes of months-worth of hidden words and emotions. "I just-…" his voice broke and a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Derek wiped them away lovingly, his eyes begging Stiles to speak up; to finally say what he wanted to say, and for Derek to hear what he needed to hear.

"I didn't want to chase you away." Stiles' voice was wavering, his heart was beating up a storm, and his breathing was quick and short. "I know that – that I used to talk too much. I know that I was annoying. I just – I didn't want you to leave."

"Stiles…" Derek breathed out and leaned closer to rest his forehead against Stiles'.

From this close he could see the specks of red in the irises of Stiles' eyes. He could see a few freckles scattered over Stiles' cute, small nose. He could feel the teen's sweet-smelling breath fan over his cheeks with every shaky exhale.

"I will rather have you talking my ears of with all those _amazing_, so _seemingly_meaningless facts you keep in that head of yours than for you to keep yourself silent. You have no _idea_ how many times I wondered how you know all those things. You have no idea how _amazing_ it is for me – for all of us, because you know so much, and you're so good at seeing everything from every _possible_ corner. Sure, it took some getting used to-…" Derek chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Stiles', and the teen let go of a small, subdued, breathless laugh. "But I don't mind. I really, _honestly_ don't mind. Just – just don't expect of me to keep up or try to talk as much as you can, because I really don't have so many words to say."

Stiles chuckled and gulped. "You don't seem to lack any words right now" he murmured and Derek snorted.

"You have no idea how many times I imagined saying all of this to you," he confessed and Stiles' eyes filled with warmth; and so, _so_ much love.

"I'm so sorry, Derek," he whispered brokenly and Derek smiled at him. He could feel Stiles' hands fisted in his shirt on his chest. He didn't remember when Stiles' elegant, long-fingered hands found their way there, and he honestly didn't care.

Stiles wasn't pushing him away.

He wasn't pushing him away.

"I'm sorry for being stupid. I'm sorry for-…"

"Don't say you're sorry," Derek whispered. He found himself breathless all of a sudden. Stiles' closeness and warmth were doing _amazing_ things to him, and he found it hard to think even. "Don't say you're sorry unless you don't want this; unless you don't want me."

"I want you!" Stiles blurted out and Derek's eyes snapped open (although he didn't remember closing them). "I – I love you! I love you so, _so_ much!" his voice broke and he was shivering again, and this time Derek was sure it wasn't because of the cold.

He could smell it. He could smell the effect his closeness was having on Stiles, and _god_ did it feel good.

"Love you too," he murmured and Stiles smiled, and Derek felt free to say that it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

It was small, and honest, and Stiles' eyes simply _glowed_ with warmth and love, and Derek moved without a thought. The kiss they shared was a simple meeting of lips. It was soft and hesitant and shivering, and Stiles' lips were wet from tears. It was far from what either imagined it would be, but in so many ways it was so much more. Derek growled when Stiles' hands settled on his neck and Stiles pulled back quickly.

"I'm so…"

"No." the Werewolf interrupted him and pecked his lips reassuringly, and Stiles slowly settled his hands back on Derek's neck. "It's alright. Everything's alright." He smiled at Stiles warmly, and the teen gifted him with another wavering smile. "Everything's alright now."

Stiles nodded and Derek shivered and swallowed when Stiles' dexterous fingers tangled in the small hairs on the nape of Derek's neck. His blunt nails scrapped against his skin making every single hair on his body stand on attention. Derek was suddenly so very _warm_, that it was getting harder to breathe. Stiles' scent was all around him, and his warmth was so _inviting_ that he wasn't sure he would be able to hold back.

"What are you holding back, Sourwolf?"

The groan that left Derek's mouth sounded more like a whine and Stiles' eyes widened when Derek dragged his hands down his neck and chest and settled them on his waist before he bowed down and rested his forehead on Stiles' chest.

He hoped that the rapid beating of Stiles' heart would be enough of an anchor for him to suppress the ever growing need, but it did so very little; it did nothing to pull his mind away from those thoughts or quiet down the Wolf that was howling for his mate.

"Derek-…"

"I want you." His voice was so breathless and weak that it surprised him. "I want you so much." With the full moon just a few days behind them, Derek knew the call of it had yet to fade. If it was any other time, he would be able to control himself better; if it was any other time.

His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes opened wide when he felt Stiles bow down and bury his nose in Derek's hair. His fingers were digging into his neck, and the teen was shivering.

And then it hit him.

Stiles' scent practically overwhelmed him.

"Why are you holding back?"

Derek raised his head slowly and looked at Stiles' face. "What?" he murmured breathlessly and Stiles chuckled. He cupped Derek's bearded face in his warm hands, and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Why are you holding back?" It felt as though time stopped and Derek could hear nothing but his own heart beating in his ears. His heart stopped though, when Stiles leaned in and kissed him. His tongue flickered out to lick the seam of Derek's lips, and Derek couldn't stop the small, satisfied groan from escaping him. "I love you, Derek," Stiles murmured again his lips. "I love you so much."

Derek moved in faster than he intended and kissed Stiles with every piece of love, desire and passion he suppressed for months. The teen moaned into Derek's mouth when his back touched the leaf covered ground, and Derek rested his weight on his elbows as not to crush the younger man.

He grunted when their groins met and Stiles' thighs held him in place. He kissed down Stiles' chin, and nibbled on the quickly pumping jugular vein, protruding on Stiles' long neck. He looked up when Stiles chucked and raised an eyebrow at him, making the teen let go of a breathless laugh.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"Nothing." The teen snickered. "I just never imagined my first time would be in a small cave during the worst blizzard that ever hit Beacon Hills." Derek's eyes widened and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"First – first time?" the Werewolf completely ignored the fact that his voice broke, and instead focused on the shy blush and the embarrassed expression that covered Stiles' face.

"Well, _yeah,_" he murmured and looked to the side.

"You mean I'm – I'm the only one-…"

"No one was ever interested, I guess," Stiles murmured and Derek swallowed difficultly.

_I can't do this,_ he thought and his Wolf snapped. _What do you mean you can't do this?! We're so close!_ Derek bowed his head and hid his face in Stiles' chest as he tried to suppress the raging emotions wreaking havoc in his body. _I can't allow for his first time to be in some small, wet, cold cave!_

"Derek?" he looked up and his breath hitched in his throat. "What's wrong?"

"You deserve better." Derek blurted out and Stiles frowned in confusion. "You deserve – you deserve so much better than this. You deserve a bed and – and-…" he stopped talking when Stiles threw his head back and laughed in a way he hadn't laughed in over a year. Derek choked up when Stiles grabbed his head firmly and pulled him into a deep, scorching kiss.

"You silly idiot," he whispered fondly. "You silly, sappy Werewolf."

**cut**

_I want my arms around you for Christmas._  
><em>I need no presents under the tree.<em>  
><em>You're all I want, my darling;<em>  
><em>and that will be the world to me.<em>

**cut**

"Stiles-…"

"I have everything I need and want right here," Stiles interrupted him, and Derek shivered when he looked at him with love and tenderness. "And besides…" Stiles winked at him and grinned. "We have all the time in the world to do it anywhere we want."

Derek chuckled and closed his eyes as he shook his head. "You're incredible," he murmured, and deciding to simply give in for once in his life, he bowed down and kissed the smiling teen.

**cut**

_I want to share your kisses for Christmas;_  
><em>the rest is only tinsel and show.<em>  
><em>You're all I want, my darling,<em>  
><em>at candle glow and mistletoe.<em>

**cut**

Stiles moaned and shivered when Derek nibbled on his neck. Distantly, he heard Derek unzip his thick, winter jacket, and he forced himself to open his eyes.

Derek moved away as he pushed Stiles' jacket apart and smiled when Stiles raised his hands as he bit into his bottom lip. He rubbed Derek's strong chest through his thick, wool pullover before he dragged his hands up towards Derek's shoulders, moving his jacket back.

Derek sat back and Stiles took a seat, and he helped Derek out of his jacket. The Werewolf folded it quickly and threw it on the ground behind Stiles before he leaned down and kissed the teen, cupping his face in his hands with all the love and tenderness in his heart.

He felt Stiles' hands on with waist as the teen tugged his pullover up, and growled when the teen's blunt nails found naked skin. He pushed Stiles' jacket off of his shoulders and let it fall on the ground before he dragged his big, warm hands down Stiles' arms as he pushed the teen down on the ground again.

Derek took Stiles' thin wrists in his hands and pushed them up before he entwined his fingers with Stiles' above the teen's head. Stiles gasped and arched up when Derek ground down against him and bit into the tender skin of his neck hard enough to leave a mark, but not to pierce skin.

The air around them was hot; as if a barrier of sorts was keeping the cold outside of their small haven. The wind was singing outside and the snow created a thick curtain as if to shield them from the outside world.

Holding Stiles' hands above his head with one hand, Derek traced the underside of Stiles' right arm with the tips of his fingers. Stiles' tight, dark red, long sleeved shirt was the only thing standing between Derek and the teen's warm, creamy skin.

Once he reached the teen's chest he teased his right nipple with his thumb through his shirt with slow, lazy caresses. Stiles mewled and arched up as he tried to get his hands free of Derek's strong hold. Derek chuckled as he bowed down to kiss the constellation of moles on Stiles' left cheek.

He nibbled on his left earlobe as he raised his left hand and hooked his index finger under the collar of Stiles' shirt. Stiles gasped and shivered as he felt Derek's claw against his neck. The Werewolf chuckled as he kissed the sharp line of Stiles' jaw and slowly started to cut Stiles' shirt open, careful as not to harm the perfect being wriggling under his strong body.

He kissed down Stiles' neck and chest as he moved the torn shirt to the sides, and he let go of the breath his was holding as his mouth watered at the sight of Stiles' well-defined torso. The younger man was pure, lean muscle. It was a pity he hid his perfect body under layers of clothes.

_On the other hand, he is meant for our eyes only._ The Wolf growled in Derek's mind, and he could do nothing but agree.

Stiles let go of a choked up moan when Derek took his left nipple in his mouth while he teased the right with his thumb, drawling mewls and breathless moans from Stiles' kiss-abused lips. He dragged his left hand down Stiles' side, smirking as the teen shivered against him.

"Derek, I…"

"Hush," Derek murmured as he started to kiss down Stiles' stomach. He caressed Stiles' heated skin, his fingers dancing just over the waistband of Stiles' pants. The teen moaned as he arched up, trying to urge Derek on, but the Werewolf wouldn't budge.

He let go of Stiles' hands only to swat them away when Stiles tried to grab his head. The teen whined in frustration as Derek buried his nose in the thin line of dark hair leading from Stiles' naval to under his pants.

He teased Stiles' left nipple with his right hand as he unbuttoned Stiles' pants with his left. He could feel Stiles' fingers digging into his right forearm and Stiles entangled the fingers of his right hand in Derek's thick hair. He whined when Derek pulled the zipper down and kissed his aching cock through the thin layer of his boxers.

Derek growled lowly as Stiles' hips snapped up, and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. He dragged his right hand down Stiles' stomach as he slowly crawled backwards. He hooked his fingers inside Stiles' trousers and boxers and slowly pulled them down.

He bowed lower to kiss Stiles' stomach before he nipped on his left hipbone on his way down. He moved back completely when Stiles' shoes stopped him from taking his clothes off, and he did quick work with them.

Once the interfering items were gone, he sat back on his legs and looked down at the perfect body of his Mate-to-be. Stiles blushed heavily, bit into his lip and tried to cover himself, but Derek wasn't about to allow that. He moved forward and grabbed Stiles' hands in his. He kissed the knuckles of his hands before he placed them crossed on Stiles' stomach and dragged his big, warm hands down the teen's quivering thighs.

The younger man gasped and his torso twitched upwards when Derek kissed the tip of his cock, and Derek moaned at the first taste of his chosen. He took a firm hold of Stiles' hips to stop him from moving, and the teen groaned in frustration only for it to turn into a gasp of surprised pleasure when Derek took the head of his dick into his mouth.

"D-Derek – God!" the Werewolf moaned as he started to bob his head, each time taking more of Stiles into his mouth. He could feel Stiles' hands fisted in his hair, and the teen's thighs were clamping around his shoulders.

He opened his eyes and looked up, only to almost come just from the sight of Stiles. His head was thrown back and his mouth was open, and breathless mewls and gasps were rolling off of his red lips. Dark brown lashes rested on blushing cheeks, and his skin glowed with the thin layer of sweat that was covering it.

Derek closed his eyes and swallowed around Stiles' length, and the teen came with a surprised cry. Derek swallowed everything the teen had to give. He let Stiles' cock slip from his mouth and kissed the tip of the still twitching member before he moved up, kissing and nipping on Stiles' stomach and chest. Stiles grabbed his head and pulled him up, but Derek held back before Stiles could pull him into a kiss.

"Wait-…"

"Derek, I'm not one of _those_ guys. Just kiss me." The Werewolf let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding and allowed Stiles to pull him into a deep, scorching kiss. His constricted cock twitched when Stiles moaned into his mouth, and he growled low in his throat when Stiles ground up again him. "_You_, mister, are _seriously_ overdressed." Stiles murmured breathlessly against his lips and Derek chuckled when the teen lowered his hands to grab the edge of his shirt.

He helped Stiles take his shirt off and sat back on his legs when Stiles pushed at his chest. Stiles shifted around until he was kneeling in front of Derek, and the Werewolf swallowed with slight difficulties when he found himself under tender scrutiny of Stiles' gaze.

The teen seemed mesmerized as he traced the line of Derek's collarbones with the tips of his fingers. He bit into his bottom lip, looking as though he was studying something he has never seen before.

Derek shivered when Stiles dragged his fingers down in a barely-there touch. Stiles looked up at him through his damp bangs as he leaned closer as though he was asking for permission. Lacking any words to say, Derek gave him a minute nod, and Stiles moved those last few inches before Derek felt his lips on his neck.

He grunted as Stiles dragged his hands down his chest and abs as he kissed, nipped and licked on Derek's neck and right shoulder. Derek growled as he placed his hands on Stiles' sides and squeezed lightly.

Stiles shifted lower and lower and Derek had to lean back on his arms when the teen kissed his stomach just over the waistband of his trousers. Stiles unbuckled Derek's belt, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and Derek let go of a breath of relief when he felt the teen's warm breath on his still trapped cock.

"Up," Stiles ordered and Derek climbed up on his knees. Stiles tugged his pants and boxers off, before he placed his hands on Derek's chest and pushed. Derek fell back on the leaf covered ground with a chuckle and Stiles grinned down at him as he straddled him.

Derek toed off his shoes in a hurry, before he did the same with his pants, cursing under his breath because his legs almost got tangled in the offending piece of clothing. Stiles chuckled as he rested his hands on either side of Derek's head and the Werewolf settled his hands on Stiles' soft thighs.

Stiles leaned down and teased Derek's lips into a kiss with nips and licks while Derek pushed him lower until his straining cock rubbed against the cleft of Stiles' ass. The teen's breath caught in his throat and he broke the kiss.

"Stiles?" Derek murmured and looked up at the teen with a small, confused frown. Stiles bit into his bottom lip and looked to the side, and Derek could see doubts shining in Stiles' eyes. The teen shivered when Derek raised his right hand and cupped his cheek as he gave a reassuring squeeze to Stiles' thigh with his left. "We go only as far as you want," Derek reassured him as he made Stiles look into his eyes.

"It's not that," Stiles spoke in a raspy voice. Derek smiled at him and shifted, signaling for Stiles to move. Once Stiles was lying beside him, Derek rested his weight on his right elbow and caressed Stiles' blushing cheek with the back of his left hand. Stiles entwined their legs together and pulled himself as close to Derek as he could with his hands clasped and trapped between them.

Derek's warmth was so inviting and all-encompassing, that it was impossible to resist the need to all but crawl into the Werewolf's body.

"Stiles, what is it?" he asked as he placed his left hand on Stiles' hip and started to draw small circles with his thumb on chilled skin. The only cover from the cold Stiles had was his torn shirt, the light of the fire and Derek's scorching warmth. It wasn't all that cold in the cave anymore, so Derek knew Stiles wasn't shivering because of that. "What is it?" he murmured and nudged Stiles' head with his nose.

"What if I'm no good?" Stiles murmured and Derek stilled. A moment later he chuckled and Stiles looked up at him with wide, confusion-filled eyes.

"I will never understand how even though you're the most brilliant man I know you still come up with the _stupidest_ things to worry about."

"Hey!" the indignant shout was interrupted by Derek bowing down to kiss him. Stiles sighed into the kiss and placed his right hand on Derek's chest, right over his heart.

"You're perfect," Derek murmured against Stiles' lips and the teen choked up and blushed. "And you could _never_ be '_no good'_." Stiles shivered and let go of a wavering breath when Derek dragged his hand down and under Stiles' thigh and raised his leg to hook it on his hip. "Just hearing you talk, simply _smelling_ you coming my way – can't you feel what it does to me?"

Stiles' blush deepened and he nodded minutely as Derek's thick cock rubbed against his reawakening member.

Derek dragged his hand up Stiles' thigh, hip and side and pushed his hand under Stiles' arm to tease his nipple with his thumb as Stiles' breathing grew heavier. "You're perfect, and you'll _always_ be perfect to me."

Stiles swallowed difficultly and looked up in Derek's eyes. He raised his right hand and cupped the back of Derek's head as he pulled him down into a slow kiss. He yelped into Derek's mouth when the Werewolf lowered his hand on his ass and pulled him closer as he moved his hips in a steady, slow rhythm against Stiles, creating light friction between them.

"_God_, I love you," Stiles breathed against Derek's lips and Derek smiled.

"I know."

"Hey, did you just-…" the rest of Stiles' sentence was cut off by Derek kissing the life out of him as he nudged him on his back and pushed his left leg between Stiles'.

The younger man gasped and threw his head back, and Derek latched onto his neck as he rubbed Stiles' thigh comfortingly with his left hand. Stiles' fingers were digging into his biceps and he was moving against Derek, meeting him thrust for slow thrust.

Derek raised his left hand as he rested his whole weight on his right elbow, and traced Stiles' lips with his fingers. The teen took the hint as Derek kissed down his chest and stomach, and sucked Derek's thick fingers into his mouth one by one.

Derek growled lowly as he reached Stiles' reawakened cock. He looked up slowly and his own cock twitched as he imagined Stiles applying those talented lips on it.

_Some other time!_ He thought as he looked away and licked the tip of Stiles' cock. The teen moaned around his fingers and Derek cursed under his breath. He swallowed Stiles whole and moved his hand from Stiles' lips as his mouth opened in a breathless gasp.

He continued sucking and licking on Stiles' length as he traced his entrance with his thumb, trying to distract the teen from what he knew would be uncomfortable at first, but would bring so much pleasure later on.

He swallowed around Stiles' length as he pushed his saliva coated index finger inside Stiles' tight heat, and heard the teen's breath hitch in his throat. He let Stiles' cock clip out of his mouth and climbed up to kiss him lovingly before he rested his forehead on Stiles'.

"Relax. Breathe," he murmured and Stiles nodded. He wrapped his left arm around Derek's shoulder and took a firm hold of Derek's right forearm with his right hand as Derek slowly moved his finger in and out. "Tell me to stop and I will; I promise, I'll-…"

"No," the teen interrupted him and shook his head as he opened his eyes to look up at Derek. "Don't stop," he breathed out and Derek nodded.

He swallowed as Stiles closed his eyes and buried his face in Derek's shoulder. Derek nuzzled his nose in Stiles' hair, and listened to the quick beating of the younger man's heart. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when Derek added another finger.

"Breathe," he reminded and Stiles nodded into Derek's shoulder, holding on to him as though he was his lifeline. "I'm here. I'm right here," Derek whispered in Stiles' ear as he searched for that bundle of nerves inside that tight heat that would make Stiles see stars.

"Oh my _god!_" the teen moaned and arched closer to Derek, and the Werewolf smirked in triumph.

_Found it!_ He rubbed his fingers over Stiles' prostate and the teen mewled breathlessly as he raised his hips towards Derek's retracting fingers. "Please, Derek – I – I can't -…"

"Hush," Derek whispered and kissed Stiles' neck comfortingly. He didn't count on this to happen. He wanted nothing more than to burry himself in that pliant, warm body writhing in passion, but he couldn't hurt him. He couldn't hurt Stiles; not Stiles.

"Please, Derek – I – I need you – Please!"

Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut, as his own heart beat in his ears. He moved back and kissed Stiles as he settled between his legs and pulled his fingers out. He wiped his hand on Stiles' jacket before he cupped Stiles' cheek in his hand and kissed him lightly.

"Tell me to stop and I will. I swear just-…"

"I know." Derek looked in Stiles' eyes and he felt as though his breath was kicked out of his chest. Stiles moved up and rubbed against him, and Derek whined as he held on to the iron hard self-control. "Please, Derek. Please; make love to me?" the amount of love and trust in Stiles' eyes made Derek's heart clench and he let go of a wavering breath as he rested his forehead against Stiles' and moved slightly lower until he felt the tip of his pre-come-leaking cock rub against the tight heat of Stiles' entrance.

Stiles swallowed difficultly and nodded minutely. Derek took a hold of Stiles' thigh as he leaned his whole weight on his right elbow and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed the head of his dick in that tight heat. He stilled when Stiles held his breath and looked at Stiles' face which was scrunched up in pain. He ground his teeth together when he saw tears gathering on Stiles' eyelashes and he raised his left hand to cup Stiles' face. He kissed his eyes, the tip of his nose and his thin pressed lips as he caressed Stiles' cheek with his thumb.

"Breathe," he nudged Stiles' nose with his.

He hated this; hated bringing the teen pain. Stiles let go of a shaky breath and opened his eyes to look up at Derek. He swallowed and smiled as he forced his body to relax. Derek could feel Stiles' nails digging into the skin of his back. He could feel the shivers wrecking the lithe body under him. He felt Stiles relax and the teen moved up a bit to peck Derek's lips.

"Just – Just do it, okay?" the younger man spoke in a wavering tone and Derek took a deep breath.

"Okay." He kissed Stiles at the same time as he pushed all the way in. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Stiles screamed into his mouth, and stilled completely. He buried his face in Stiles' neck as the Wolf in his head howled in completion.

_Mark__! Claim! Mate!_ It cried in joy, and only Derek's iron-hard control stopped him from coming immediately. He growled when Stiles moved his hips, and his head snapped up.

Stiles' eyes widened when he found himself gazing into steel-blue eyes, and saw that Derek's jaw was starting to jut out. He raised his hands and cupped Derek's face as the Werewolf took deep calming breaths. Derek's eyes widened when Stiles leaned up and kissed him not even slightly bothered by Derek's growing fangs.

"Move," the teen muttered against Derek's lips and Derek let go of a small whine. "I'm fine. Please – Please, move." Derek rested his forehead on Stiles' and placed his left hand on Stiles' right thigh. He pulled out almost completely before he started to move, With each thrust he went deeper and deeper, listening to the soft gasps and breathless mewls that were rolling off of Stiles' lips. "Derek, _please_!" his breath caught in his throat when Stiles moved, and Derek entered him completely.

The teen threw his head back with a loud moan and Derek growled low in his throat. He started thrusting in and out slowly, looking for that sweet, sweet spot. His Wolf howled in content and pride when Stiles' eyes snapped open and his mouth opened in a soundless scream. His nails dug in Derek's forearms and he looked up in Derek's glowing, blue eyes.

"Again – Do that – Do that again!" he gasped out and Derek could do nothing but comply. He braced himself on his hands and moved, hitting Stiles' prostate with each thrust. He bowed his head and concentrated on breathing.

It was never this good. It never felt so fulfilling and _perfect_ with anyone he ever bedded. He felt as though his soul exploded and imploded at the same time; as though his very _being_ was regenerating itself.

He opened his eyes when he felt warm, shivering hands cup his face, and he choked up when he looked down in Stiles' eyes. Stiles moved up and licked his lips and Derek's eyes slipped closed. He growled as Stiles kissed him deeply, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Faster," Stiles mumbled against his lips and Derek let go of something that was in between a groan and a whimper. He shifted his weight on his right arm, and sneaked his left under Stiles. The teen yelped when Derek moved up and sat back on his legs with Stiles straddling his lap, and the teen threw his head back with a breathless, drawn out moan.

He looked down at Derek when the Werewolf wrapped his arms around him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and rested his forehead against his. Derek started to move again, and Stiles bit into his bottom lip.

His eyelids were heavy, his cheeks were dark red, and his scent –_heavens_ his scent. It was all around Derek. He lowered his hands to Stiles' hips and took a firm hold of them as he started to move faster. Their eyes were still locked to one another's, and Derek felt as though a clawed hand gripped his heart and was squeezing the life out of him. Emotions he never felt before were stuck in his throat, and the only reason he didn't give in to the _maddening_ need to shift and claim, was the young man in his arms.

Stiles whimpered and buried his face in Derek's neck as the pace quickened. His dick was trapped between them, and Derek was hitting his prostate with each quick thrust. And yet he could feel it; he could feel the Werewolf holding back.

"Let go," he breathed out and Derek growled. "Just let go."

**cut**

_As far as I'm concerned_  
><em>Santa doesn't have to load his sleigh;<em>  
><em>he can mark my other gifts 'returned'<em>  
><em>or give them all away.<em>

**cut**

"Derek!" the teen moaned when Derek laid him back down. He wrapped his legs around the Werewolf's waist as his hands slipped from around his shoulders.

Derek took a hold of his hands and entwined their fingers together on either side of Stiles' head. The teen's heart was beating in sync with his, and Derek knew he was close. He growled as he bowed down, trying to suppress the need to Claim, but his eyes snapped open when Stiles nudged his nose with his and looked into his eyes.

"Make me – Make me yours."

Derek growled as the rhythm of his thrusts became frantic. Stiles threw his head back in a breathless scream, and Derek could no longer hold back. He bowed down and bit into Stiles' shoulder as his own orgasm washed over him like a tidal-wave.

He choked up as the tight heat constricted around him almost painfully. He rested his weight on his elbows and slowly raised his head. The only thing he could hear was Stiles' steady heartbeat and slow, even breathing. He swallowed difficultly as he looked at the bloody bite-mark on Stiles' shoulder.

He leaned down and lovingly cleaned the small wounds with his tongue, trying not to allow for his heart to be gripped by fear and worry. He buried his face in Stiles' neck and concentrated on his breathing and heartbeat.

He didn't dare move. He didn't dare make a sound.

He bit him.

He couldn't hold back.

He actually _bit_ Stiles on their – on _his_ first time.

Even though his Wolf was howling in satisfaction, Derek felt his eyes fill with tears. The Bite of a Beta didn't have the same strength as an Alpha's Bite. It didn't have the same power. Derek ground his teeth tightly together and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he tried to fight off the growing panic and desperation.

He did it again.

He endangered someone he loved again.

It was happening all over again, just like with Paige. It will happen all over…

"Hey,. His head snapped up and he looked in tired, amber orbs. "Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles whispered and Derek looked at the Bite mark.

_It's healing._ His thoughts came to a sharp stop as a shiver wrecked his body. _It's healing!_

**cut**

_I only want your lovin' for Christmas;_  
><em>no other kind of present will do.<em>

**cut**

"You're – You're alright?" he breathed out weakly and Stiles chuckled. He reached up and cupped Derek's face in his hands. He caressed his cheeks with his thumbs and smiled at him lovingly.

"I'm _better_ than alright."

Derek let go of the breath he was holding and bowed down to kiss Stiles with every piece of love and relief he felt.

Stiles chuckled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. Derek smiled and rolled to his side, taking Stiles with him since he was still inside him and in no rush to leave that welcoming warmth. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and hit his head back on the ground with a relieved sigh. He looked down when Stiles kissed his chest, and the younger man smiled up at him.

"Love you, Sourwolf," he murmured and Derek's smile grew.

"I love you too."

**cut**

_You're all I want, my darling;_  
><em>please want me too.<em>

**cut**

The old, renovated Hale house went completely quiet when the residents heard the front door open. Faster than a human eye can see they all rushed into the front hallway, and their eyes widened when Derek and Stiles walked in with Stiles leaning against Derek, and Derek's arm thrown casually around Stiles' shoulders. No words needed to be said. They could all smell it and see it on them.

Their clothes were dirty, they both had dry leaves in their hair, but their eyes were glowing, and they were both smiling.

"Finally!" The youngest among them, Isaac, was first to break the silence and laughter broke out among them.

"Took you long enough," Cora drawled and winked at her older brother. Once the Pack stopped laughing, Scott walked forward and stopped right in front of them. He placed his right hand on Stiles' shoulder and his left on Derek's, and smiled at them warmly.

"I'm happy for you; both of you," Scott said, and Derek and Stiles exchanged a small glance. They both raised an eyebrow at Scott when he smirked at them and took a step back. "And I wish you luck. John and mom arrived fifteen minutes ago and they are in the living room wondering where you two have been for over a day," with that he turned around while Derek and Stiles exchanged a horrified glance.

"Fuck," Stiles breathed out while the others laughed.

"Oh, don't worry." They looked at Lydia, who was practically leering at them. "We were good enough to inform your dad that we felt another bond snap into place, and that you and Derek are officially Mated."

Stiles' eyes widened while Derek paled. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

"Right."

"Stiles!" John's voice reached them.

"Run!" The teen grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him along out into the white snow.

"Stiles!"

The teen looked at Derek over his shoulder with a huge grin, and his eyes glowed yellow. "Last one to the cave is a rotten egg!" he called out as he let go of Derek's hand and broke into a sprint, just as John's voice echoed through the forest.

"STILES!"

**cut**

**Hope you liked it!**

**All my love,  
>Ms. Yuki<strong>


End file.
